


Happy Birthday Buck

by happygowriting



Series: Ducky (Dayton White x Bucky Barnes) [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome, ass eating, blowjob, ducky - Freeform, m x m x m threesome, male receiving, st(d)ucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Bucky's birthday surprise
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Dayton White, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Dayton White, Steve Rogers/Dayton White
Series: Ducky (Dayton White x Bucky Barnes) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Happy Birthday Buck

**Author's Note:**

> I can't let today pass without posting something for my favorite super soldier. Happy Birthday Bucky.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

A soft, but wanton “Daddy” falls from Bucky’s lips and it makes Steve’s cock throb with the want to be buried deep inside of his husband. Nothing will ever compare to how Bucky looks when he’s spread out on a bed, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. Steve could stare at Bucky like this all day, even wanted to draw him, but right now all he wanted to do was pull more of those pretty sounds out of Bucky’s mouth. 

Steve love's to spoil Bucky, especially on a day like today when it was his birthday, but teasing him was a lot of fun too. Steve hums, but doesn’t reply to Bucky, not yet. Instead he watches as Bucky’s best friend, Dayton White, takes his sweet time in eating Bucky’s ass out. Steve knows what Bucky wants, he’s just going to have to wait for it.

Eventually Steve makes his way over to the bed and climbs on. He straddles Bucky’s chest, how own cock inches from Bucky’s lips. He looks down at the needy look in Bucky’s eyes and smirks. 

“What is it baby? Do you need a cock in your mouth? Or maybe you need a cock in your ass. Is that what you want? To be stuffed full at both ends?” Steve murmurs, running his cock along Bucky’s pretty lips. He likes the way pre-cum spreads across Bucky’s pretty lips.

“Yes, fuck, yes daddy that’s what I want.” Bucky whines, tongue flicking out so that he can lick the tip of Steve’s cock. 

“You make it hard to say no to you baby, but why would I want to? Open up.” Steve says, pressing his cock to Steve’s lips. Bucky immediately opens his lips and let’s Steve push his cock past his lips. 

Bucky moans around Steve’s cock, loving the feeling of the heavy length between his lips. He wraps his tongue around him and tries to bob his head, but he couldn’t with how he was laying so he just let Steve fuck his face.

Steve fucks his face for a few moments, watching Bucky’s pretty lips stretch around his cock before he turns to glance at Dayton.

“Why don’t you fill his pretty ass with that cock of yours? Stuff him real good and give him his birthday treat.”

Dayton doesn’t have to be told twice and soon he’s sliding into Bucky as he leans forward to kiss Steve as he does so. The three men move together seamlessly - Bucky laying beneath Steve and Dayton taking their cocks like a good boy, Steve fucking Bucky’s face hard just the way he likes it, and Dayton filling Bucky’s ass with his cock and fucking him the way he knows husband likes.

The room was thick with the sounds of sex: skin against skin, the moans of the three men, and Bucky was loving every moment of it. He loved when Steve and Dayton had their way with him. It always was a good time and both of them knew exactly what to do to bring Bucky to the most pleasurable orgasm that he could ever have.

Bucky feels overwhelmed in the best possible ways, his orgasm starting to grow with each thrust of Dayton’s hips and each time Steve’s cock throbs in his mouth. He tries to rock his hips up, but he can’t with the way he was laying, he couldn’t even touch his cock because Steve had him pinned down. Dayton somehow got the message, though, and the next thing Bucky knows Dayton’s hand is wrapping around his cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts.

If Bucky could, he would scream out Dayton and Steve’s name, but any sound that he made was muffled around Steve’s cock so he moans and whimpers, making desperate sounds as his cock throbs and before he can realize what’s happening his cock is jerking, throbbing in Dayton’s hand as he cums hard, making a mess of the three of them. His orgasm crashes through him and making his toes curl and he’s pretty sure he sees stars.

Steve pulls his cock out of Bucky’s mouth gently, letting him catch his breath and have room to breath. Dayton stills his hips, as Steve starts to talk to Bucky - knowing that there was more to come to their night.

“How are you feeling baby boy?” Steve asks, his voice low and husky.

“Fuck.. ‘m good, real good.” Bucky breathes, sighing happily and looking up at Steve. “Are you gonna..?”

“Oh, I am. Both Dayton and I will. But we’re just getting started with you.” Steve climbs off of Steve and turns to Dayton. “Dayton, get the ropes.”

As Dayton gets up to get the ropes, Steve leans down and kisses Bucky hard. “Happy birthday Buck, you’re in for a crazy night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
